What the hell i get my self into
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: A rich girl how want to say home all summer ask her to get her mom and dad to let her. ya he is in for hell
1. Chapter 1

**how I get into this**

_**YO YOU'RE friend Or-lan-do626 here with a new story of one of the best thing to come out the 90's ever hey ARNOLD. I am using a paring that is not use to often but very beloved Rhonda & Arnold it was only shown a few times and once her even saying once if you have to kiss a boy Arnold was a lesser to the are 16-17Well any way it a one shot but i may add more if at least one person likes it. each part well be mark a or r telling who is talking. i only going to be done in this part so  
**_

(Arnold)I was Saturday like any other lived I was waiting for Rhonda. We were working on things for summer school mostly thing pounded off on Rhonda then to him. She was late but I did not mind it was just too nice out. Then I saw her mom driving up to the boarding house With Rhonda sitting in the back looking mad at the world. She said good bye to her mother then stormed all the way to my room passing me like I was sport on the wall. Fallowing after her we quickly got to work. It was kind of odd not knowing why she was so piss. And unlike other guys I did not just think it was p. . After we finish off the work I bet the bullet and asked why she was so mad. It was most likely the worst thing I done since I got on that roller coaster whit the planets biggest jinx . Almost in one breath she told me everything. The jest of it was she wanted to stay home and not go on the family trip to Norway for the rest of the summer. And when she told them they give her your too young and the no one member of the house stuff would be there. Before I could try to give some worlds of wisdom my grandma ask me to come help fix things around the boarding I fallow her Rhonda fallowed me still complaining I tried to give her as much action as I could I had a lot to do. As I worked she started to talk less. And I hope it was because she was mad at me working.

(Tag out Rhonda time) After my last job I look over at her to see greening from ear to ear. (Tag out Rhonda time)The full time I was sit watching Arnold work I could not think of a way out the ice hell my family was heading for. Then it hit me that my answer was in my face the full time I was sit there. I could use Arnold to somehow get them to let me stay home. It was about twenty minutes before he was done and so was I ready to tell him. He looked at me and had a look of fear and confusion on his face. I grab his hand and told him my plan to tell them that someone i.e. him would come help around the house and check in on me every now and then (or that what we tell them at least). And I could dress you to look nice enough show you're no problem. When I finished explaining it to him, He asked a few good questions. Like what make you think they go for it .I replayed you're are guy and helped us long ago. After that he asked why dress me up your only going trying to make me your sitter not your boyfriend to be. I blush only saying right rubbing my neck, right but i need them to make see that your there for a job and not because I'm using you to push my home alone party till i drop agreed to let him dress him self we head to my house. we got there and luck was on my side my mom who was deep in love with my dad but liked to keep a few pieces of cougar bait just too look at.(it also help me find a hot boyfriend if i need one). We walked up to my mom and i put on the good girl act (lvl1). I started with the hello Mather saw Arnold and greeted him in the true way of the cougar. Then told her that my that he need a job for the summer and asked if he could hose sit? She thought it over then remembered who i try to get out of the trip with the family . She flat out asked if he why i wanted to stay at home? My mom thinking i was trying to stay back and play catch the house boy was not in the plan. She had a look i only saw in a shoes store when she did not want. The plan was cracking up and i was no my way to icy i saw Arnold stepping forward.

(Arnold)I saw that Rhonda's plan was going to hell so my helpful side kicked in the only way i saw for her to get her way was to take one for the team (i was forced on to). i told her that me and Rhonda were dating (I'm a dum ass i know). i really did need the job and that she only tried to stay cuz i asked her mom as well ask must of the mom's of girls i knew i was a good boy (from saving the neighborhood to the time they live with my puled her daughter to the side to talk.

{sidebar} Dear is this true everything he saying? (Said in gg lvl 4 )yes mother we just started to a few days ago. She look at me before saying nice catch sweaty it hard to find a guy like him cute ,smart, romantic and kind And not gay. so are you two pass third yet. {throw up a bit in mouth} no Mather i have not even kissed him it good to make him work for it in both way in your case and i do not want be a 29 year old granny.(bull shit!). so that means i can stay home all summer? yes dear i tell you father when he gets home. Arnold it looks like you have a job you be getting 500 dollars.A mouth Arnold asked?, no dear a week you are watching are most prized thing in the world Rhonda, and we set a tab at Giant for food and other needs. So we see you at the end of the week bye sweet.{Back in the sidebar} now sweaty we have to talk about what to do if you to past third and head for home .Rhonda faints yell ohhhh my goooooooooooood nooooo!

**Ninja vanish: i hope you enjoyed it i post more when i can and no it not going to be like this for the rest of the story. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_** What the fuck happened to my plans and my ass  
**_

_****__The last time you were here Randa plan work she was now alone not counting anyone who worked for had a talk with her mother about her and Arnold going at it(not some thing she enjoy talking to her mother about). And is now plan a blowout the like of witch would crash the sky! To bad something bad going to happen soon the party would have been great._  


Arnold wake up Around 6:00 Showered and white to make some did not want to wake up Randa yet so he was careful passing her made some fresh juice,Waffles,and for someone who cooked for a boarding house for put some aside for Randa before going to look around the large walked around for only to find the coatroom, the living room and the Hat heard Randa walking to the dinning room so he walked back to meet was still some what a sleep walking in the kitchen see fresh was like the fact everything was up to par for her as she started thought the house cook showed up early and made her fave Arnaldo walked in say good morning and asked her if she enjoyed her paused thinking he was mocking there not being food for blushed asking if he wanted the cook to make him for him to say what cook and that he made it after he got up not to long ago. She lost her blush and asked how did he know what her fave foods were?Think her mother told him or gave him Randa Gide book or something. He told her that he just made his faves and that her mom did give him a Gide but he did not read it order him to get it show she could see what she .As fast as she asked for he walked out and came back with a folder 4 inches tick place it down she saw a a note to Him from her mom. A list of food she can't eat ,thing she hates to eat,and thing she is not to be let Arnaldo look out some charts,A list of date that were a three week apart, and two note one saying she order oyster and turtle soup that he have to eat every week or she cut his that she would know if he dumps it .The other note told him things that stopped him cold in a stone cold look on his look at him and took the note.

_(The Note) Dear future son in-law knowing that you as more then likely going to plow my little girl like a farm.(i know you are i saw it in you are somethings that will help move you to along with the fun ladies in are family have the same weak get us raved up in a blink of a on the back of her ear to the right side of her your hand on her back and tap her the last one is what a little move that 100% way to get her hot and ready .A big smack on her you do that i know I'll be the G word (Grandmother)in no other paper tell when the best time to play and end up with a use as you see dropped the note and looked over to Arnold who was still stone slapped him to snap him out of it witch did not help. They both look at each other trying to think of what to say. Randa spoke first saying that stuff must be a joke! I doubt any of it is true me get hot under the color from something like that pop like any guy asked to see if it was true but did not act on it .(note to other men do not try it will end bad 60% of the time!) Randa saw the look in his eyes think it was told him to blow were the note said to show it was all bull standing up and move next to his looked around trying to think what to do when a women tells you to try to suede he just fallowed the blow on her right side of her ear and she plopped to the floor when the breath touched could not feel her legs and got a little ask him to help her up. Then look at him glassy eye making the whole thing more weirder for both. Randa snapped out of it and ran to her room saying i going to plan my had a feeling of wounder at what he done till logic show it ugly face.(fucking logic!) Witch made him move to clean up the papers and white for a run to dump the thing in his mind.(you can't out run you hormones i tried it just makes you to weak to act on them!)_

one hour run of Shame later he came back to see Randa in a rage yelling in to a creep to his room and Showered a cold one. He wondered if it was what he did and walked to ask her what was wrong. Randa punched ,kicked and everyone was gone from the reach kid she knew to one they knew were in town .They all asked her to stay have a party when her family gone but when she does they all scatter to the four winds like tried to com her down asked her if she wanted to hang out till she could think of a way to fix her die both not thinking that they both going out on a date. They hit all the best place to just hang and park,theme park,and the movies any thing to keep her from end up in Bar that was well far from a place they should got them end by paying off the doorman. She the pawed back more drink then humanly possible in five min Before he pulled her out of she throw up her head was bad to normal but fuzzy and still mad she did all her planing only for everyone to have almost everyone Arnold like so many time before she stay at her side and making her feel good about looked at him no longer seeing the short kind blonde kid but a tall hot one .Who had put her on his back when she was not well.(it mostly the drinks they turn ugly to hot to i banged a angle watch out for both.) Arnold saw she was not throwing up anymore witch was good he was down on short already so he be topless if she does it once more. They had just got back homes and head for her room and placed her on her bed. Then walk to shower and get the Bar, puke and booze smell off.30 min later she jumps up feeling hungry she go and picks up the only thing she was shore she keep down the soup.(Ya it going there now soon ). She could not get Arnold out her head then when she downed the last of the soup her body felt the same way. She was feeling hot so she headed back to her room striping at her was Arnold's door open and walked to shut it .She saw him in his sleepwear on shirt no pants just looked him over seeing he was sporting a tent well more of a big top from her point of she walked in for a better look at hot feeling was taking over again making her have some what fuzzy and look at him seeing his tower not thinking she took it in hand and marveled at it .her hand was about to let go when his hand grab it back.(so you know he still sleep,but she does not know that!)She was shocked but to horny,and fuzzy to care she put her hands back and started going to next morning he got up to see him self in Randa ,fresh blood,and A joker sized grin on her it set in he yell what the hell waking her up. And when When that happened she jumped making him blow a load sending her to big O town. He sled out her ass leaving a mass to say the asked how they got like the phone in the room started to picked it up Hearing her mother ask who was he sweety.

The end for now

Yes it got dirty but in a flash before you jump no my back next time they find out what happen they were being watched by Randa's mom she tells them were they can find the later


	3. Chapter 3

**_Replay Ride them _****_Ronda_**

**Yo last time i updated the two big things happened. Ronda in a drunk / Horny soup fog raped Short man (that his last name i think look it up). As he was having a wet dream about her. And they get a call from her mom saying she has it recorded.I set back time to before the call so enjoy. This flash backs going be good! Then the story will move on.**

Arnold looked around not 100% awake(he about 20%) and needing to tried to get up but was held down by Ronda. He nudged her off then walked to the bathroom with some clean clothes.{count down tell it hits him starts now}After a 4 minute shower and brushing his headed to his room. Meanwhile Ronda was coming to saw she could tell she was not in her own look around before trying to sit up to found she was in the guest room. As she sat up she felt a sharp pain in crotch and her ass It made her roll back over. she jumped when she tried to sit up feeling the same also noted that she was butter ball naked and saw blood on her self and the bed along with her night-gown, panties{wet} and an empty tried to put to gather what in the hell happened getting madder as time Arnold walked back in to his room looking happy. She stood their unseen by him as of thought back to when she was at the club the drinks she is when she put two and two together (well at lest her two.) She reached for the lamp on the table and lunched it at his for him she was shaky and missed do to it. She started to yell at him .Saying thing like I'm going to rip your ball off with my teeth you fuck i trusted you but it turned out you just a nether horny dog trying to get a leg up. Ronda what are you talking about? Are you really trying to play the clueless guy when every thing in plan site. Ronda all I see is you naked in my room and throwing things at me.I'm going to kill you if you do not cut this act!Look at everything you rapist Arnold looked to see Blood on the bed,Cum every were, Ronda's night-gown (it hit him)She started to pick up the night stand waiting for him to speak. This has to a dream it no way i would...That it your dye you football headed loser!Luck the phone on the night stand started to put the table down and picked up the sweety I'm calling to see who you're doing. Well I do not know where do rape all on the are u OK-meter. Well what's done just say your sorry for jumping him like a panther and offer him a free ride men like that.(we do)Mother what in hell are you talking about? He raped in my sleep and what do you mean i jumped him? Wait you have no clue what you did do young woman have you been drinking? put me on speaker right did as she was told then got ready to hear what her mom wanted to it time to find what going on Arnold how much did she have to drink. Arnold thought back before say she had two before he pulled her out the did you eat that soup i told you to? No after me and Ronda got back I took a shower and fell a sleep. Wait you did not eat it but you did it all it a good thing you did not eat it what do you know that you're not telling us about?Well I see that it you already got all wild I'll tell you .I bugged the house to keep an eye on you two. I want to get you to make a move sweety but you to jumped way pasted the place o thought you go. go look in my shoe room the tapes are there I had it steamed to my phone two I'm going to check now well talk after I find out what the mean time you two should talk every thing out and get cleaned up.(sick she going to watch them do the do now)

{**After Ronda got out of a 30 mint shame shower she and iced her ass}**

They walked into her mother's shoe room and found the computer that recorded the house they from the flies from the night be for and watch saw when Arnold walk back in hold Ronda on his back after the events of him put her to bed her own bed. After that they saw here changing Ronda past ask him to look a way do to her naked body being old but still hot walked to the kit and eat the soup before heading His both gasped in aw as they watch every thing.

**(Ronda's mom reaction)**

Okay lets see what happen she watch them get back Ronda shit faced past she watch Arnold lay her down like a princess in her watched him go to the stopped the video started one marked mom and dad's file was of the Arnold's shower she checked out his tools for a started to get in the mood as she watch him stopped remembering she tried to see the full story of why her little girl jumped Arnold's bones by .Loyd got turned on watch her little girl walk in to his room. she starts to poke him a bit in the crouch tell she got rise out of could see Arnold was fast a sleep die to the world.(well most of him was). got turned on seeing the skills of her drought lick,sucking,and kissing his keep herself from enjoying the show but her will was rotting away heard her talking spilling her feeling about him .She said she wished more of her friends where as kind and almost put a tire in her eye en tell he blow his load in her face. As she was wiping her face Arnold started to talk in is sleep. He said is that all or are you just going to stop she felt his hand move like he was reaching to her. Ms. Loyd could tell he was having a wet dream but if of who was the .Loyd hands started to move you there normal hang outs.(yes she getting off on this).She watch as Ronda striped and mounted him. He dreamed started to get hot do to him filling up lower was filling the got a kick out of every little twitch Arnold had. In his dream he was handling his dream girl as she let him take her. He looked at her to see she was not his normal dream girl .He looked into her eye to see it as he heard some one yelling play man up and put some work in.(Ronda's mom) Back in the real world Arnold body was still pounding her like a he pushed her forward a pulled then try to put it back in but it up her ass making both fall back form the position they were keep at it for two hours before Ronda passed out and Arnold started to have a nightmare about sea gulls.(do not ask!) Had messed up her chair and lost feeling in her fun was a little jealousy her little girl first time lasting almost four hours plan to have a talk with them after she could walk and could feel her hand.

Arnold and Ronda after watch what happened ran out the house to go find a place to think of what it all meant .

End for now wowwy that was some thing next time it put in some drama or more naked fun idk yet


	4. Chapter 4

How you gonna act

Well how the cluck are you readers it bet some time from my last update for this and for anyone who cares this the last i'm young Justice this bitch(fuckers showing Dark-side only to just end the show!)O_O anyway I may make a part two for it later on so the end game over it but i still 50/50 on making a part time will tell.

It been two weeks from the night of Ronda and Arnold going at it like they both ran off o clear their had a talk (not the one they should have) They work out a way so Arnold could still work taking care of what he need to and Ronda would be out of the house two hours before a they ran into each other thanks to a late cab.A part of both felt that they had to clear the air but both need time to think of what to say.

{Ronda's time to think}

I could tell Arnold want to talk but I was not ready.I killed me to go be able to go to the one guy that i I go to for i headed to a place he would not think of looking for i headed to the library the last place you look for someone like me in the summer.(or in the school year for that fact.) I found a nice place where know one could find me. I started thinking out loud (keep in mind still a library)Okay Ronda you come back from award and bad stuff. It's not the end yet right?Man I'm a mess why am I asking myself ?I have better luck asking you(looking at a bust of the Queen) Well if you asking me i'm going to need to know more. What the hell the queen just talked to me! Um no Ronda up here it me good I thought I lost it completely. Wait what are you doing here Phoebe I thought you with crops with you mom and dad got sick so I got a job then what was the wired bad thing that happened to you?Um I can't tell you it kill me if you maybe you could ask Arnold for help I'll call him for I'll tell you just do not call him it like this.(one bad plan over 3 chapters later)Wow Ronda you and Arnold a full night with a video wow!You give him both you cherries I know Phoebe it a lot to take in (lol take in get it) I'll say Ronda know what you mean. Wait you know so you two you know that not what i mean I just seen all he's was this and why did you not tell me. Remember the day Helga and Stinky were found naked in the boys She had a white face and Stinky her panty were on his she drop her Journal and asked me to go get my timing was off and the guys hit the shower that when I saw him.I want to know how you fit him in just say it still hurts to sit for too long. So what are you going to do.I mean you're holding the cards both know he do the right just have to tell him his right I give him both my cherries so i may as well make him my Phoebe a tell on or i kill you Okay?Okay and Ronda if you two want heat thing up more just call .Oh my look who showing off her about ... let not say that name he knocked and was not let in so he moved o Him And his crab frame are what's stopping my not him for sure You are a bold girl Phoebe and my new hero.

(With Short man)

He walked home and told his story to them men of the boarding house They all told him the same thing man up let her make a move they also slapped him in the head.

I thought of what the told me rubbing My sore Mr. Hyunh said your her night so go slay that princess with your dragon! A part of me was fired up and ready.( do I need to say what part) When i got back to her place she was waiting for the but unlike the last few days She was happy to see me. I looked her in the eye and ask her where do we who a wild west wind blow past as she said in a high and mighty way.I stand here you sit there (that fast he lost any power he could have yup they are now together.)Here is who thing are going to go! I give you both my cherries.(Red and black) So i'm taking you ass payment.(not in that way) Next we are going to order a piazza and then screw like rabies like as boyfriend girlfriend! And lastly I made myself a little hot so take that tuong of your and show mama so love be for the piazza get here! I looked at her shocked and in started to sweat waiting for me to act.I did the only thing i could do.I ask if we could oder meat lover and two colas.( what like any man is turning away free food and sex at the same time.)The following two week we did as she said .After I did all my work we spent the rest of the day baer back all over the house.I really started to enjoy my new way of life but something felt odd.

(last time with Ronda)

Well this is just great no my time of the mouths a no like my mom gets that weiding she time to call Phoebe to help break the news 30 mins later Arnold I have good new ,bad news ,award news and more good news. Okay Ronda what the bad news. Bad news I need you to eat this award news you're going to be a what a baby and it ours!I hope your mom has a ring i could ! Well that good to know your not going to now Ronda what the two bit of good news?Well She has a pre-wedding gift for looked to see Phoebe wearing only her the last bit is some thing you both will enjoy. C:

The end thank for reading in less you did not then fuck you!


End file.
